The Storm
by Deidara97
Summary: Sasuke finds himself at a crossroads after he discovers the truth about Itachi. Will Jugo be able to erase the hate that has grown in Sasuke's heart? Or will he be its next victim? SasuXJugo some language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N below_

Looking back, I could never imagine things would turn out this way. It was not long ago when things began to change. The shift was subtle at first, but before I could even realize what was happening, I was caught in a maelstrom of heartache, loss, and regret. I suppose I should start from the beginning, though…

The cool autumn air did little to alleviate the heat sweltering within me. If I had to deal with Karin and Suigetsu's senseless fighting for another moment, I would have lost it. I hate being so… helpless, I guess is the word. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away. Where I was headed I cannot recall. The blackouts are just another painful reminder of how I can never be truly independent.

Everything was in a weird state then— Taka had just been formed and we were making arrangements to work under the Akatsuki. We had about a week's cooling off period between Itachi's death and getting our first assignment under the strange Tobi character.

I don't think the others noticed the changes within Sasuke; at least, not as keenly as I did. It was so much more than a change in demeanour. The expression that dominated his weary complexion wasn't just hate or revenge, it was fear. Sasuke was lost and hid his fear in his familiar blanket of hate and revenge, avoiding the confrontation with his new emotions.

I stumbled across him sitting beside the river as I was storming through the wilderness. His sight brought me to a sudden halt. I thought to be quiet to avoid him noticing me, but I'm sure he probably became aware of my presence long before I had reached the stand of tall trees. The wind made the leaves' shadows dance across his face as he turned towards me.

"Oh, Sasuke, I didn't mean to bother you. Please excuse me." I turned to walk in another direction, but was caught by his reply.

"Jugo, come here."

As I turned to face him again, I was pulled in by his gripping, onyx eyes. I slowly made my way towards him, almost hesitantly. I noticed an unusual softness in his face—one that is very rare. I must've caught him off guard. I stopped about four feet away, afraid he would flee like a nervous cat if he got any closer. "Yes, Sasuke." I towered over him, and his neck was turned only slightly towards me. He motioned with his head for me to sit beside him.

"Those two again?" His voice was as heavy, as always, but with less impending doom than was normal for that time. His eyes were now fixed on the stream that flowed not far from our feet.

"Nh." My gaze shifted from him to the water. The silence lingered for a time. It wasn't awkward or anything, because neither of us particularly enjoyed speaking. Besides, there was nothing to say. We merely enjoyed the company of one another until his gravelly voice overthrew the babbling stream.

"Jugo."

"Hm?" His gaze was now fixed to a patch of grass to his right, away from me. I waited a bit before adding, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. That's not it... It's nothing."

"Forgive me for not believing your words."

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked. "Very few people have the tenacity to challenge me."

"It's just that I prefer honesty."

"This isn't an honest world, Jugo…" I could tell his mind drifted to his brother. His face instantly fell and his voice hardened to its usual bitterness. I kicked myself for reminding him of that pain.

"I suppose your right… But you can trust me, Sasuke."

"Oh, yeah?" A small chuckled escaped his lips, shifting his tone from resentful to casually pissed off—his usual manner of speech.

"Is there something on your mind?" While I didn't enjoy casual conversation, it was constantly gnawing at me that he carried so much pain alone. I was familiar with that pain, and I wanted him to understand that he could trust me. I was tired of that cold stare, yet grateful at the same time.

"Nothing really."

"So you'll tell me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why should I?"

"Because I know what it's like. The river is a good listener, but I think it talks back too much. I prefer trees or birds as my conversational partners…"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"It's just that when I was in the mountains, I would get so lonely, I had no choice but to verbalise my feelings to whatever was out there. I could think and think all day, but it gave me no warmth. It was only when _he_ arrived that I found my purpose and had meaning."

"What a joke." He shut his eyes as he smirked.

"You haven't spoken with anyone, have you?" I turned to try and get a glimpse of the evasive eyes. "since you left the village, I mean." I knew he had found his purpose, the revenge, that is. But lately, I've been noticing a crack in his façade. His eyes shot back to the grass on his right.

"I don't need to."

"It would help you."

"You think I need help, now?" His posture got defensive, and he finally shot a glare at me.

"That's not what I meant."

"Better not be." He paused, then relaxed a little and looked towards the horizon. "Looks like the sun's already setting."

"…The days are getting shorter…" I watched as the breeze carried dark locks across his pale face. "…I'm sorry I prodded."

"Don't apologise… It's annoying."

"Would you rather I keep prodding?" He only responded with a quick laugh and a soft smile. I think he had almost returned to the somewhat lucid state I found him in, and the same peaceful silence fell upon us once again. We sat for what felt like an hour. It was almost dark by the time he spoke again.

"It's cold…"

"Karin and Suigetsu are probably settled down by now, if you want to go back to the hideout."

"No… I mean inside…" His gaze was fixed on a stationary rock in the stream. "It's hollow and dark and cold." His voice was completely flat with not intonation or emotion. I had to stop myself from gaping at him. "The only remedy is this hatred I've harboured for so long. I don't need people because _it_ has become my friend—the warmth that fills the void." I waited before responding.

"Does that feel right to you? Natural, I mean?" His stare never wavered, not even a blink.

"For so many years, the hatred completed me and was a part of me. There was nothing left of me."

"But now…"

"…Now I am just so fucking confused…" His voice faltered here, the slightest choking on his words.

"Sasuke…" I leaned in, but I wasn't sure what I would accomplish. I certainly hadn't planned on comforting him. He would have killed me. This mentality is what made Sasuke's next move all the more surprising.

It all happened in an instant.

Before I could react, Sasuke was on his knees beside me with both hands resting on my chest and shoulders, pushing me back. His lips were cold against mine, and he let out the slightest whimper as I recovered from shock and returned the kiss. One of his hands shifted from my chest and reached for a fistful of hair to tilt my head into a better position. He forcefully pushed his tongue over my lips, and I happily indulged the small man's desires by placing a hand on his lower back and pulling him close.

**A/N **I haven't proofed this as much as I normally would, but I pray it is tolerable. I am planning on continuing this and developing it a bit more. Please let me know what you think! Also, I was thinking about shifting POV between Sasuke and Jugo, but because Sasuke is such an elusive character, does that seem like a poor choice? I'd appreciate your input! This is my first time writing for Naruto, but it has been my true fandom since I was young. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last thing he needed. After all he'd been through these past weeks, he now had to fix this mess. _What the hell am I going to say?_ He sat on his bed, elbows resting on his knees, forehead pressed to his open palms, wishing everything away. A bird landed on the windowsill and began to sing. He glared at it for a few minutes before picking up a shoe and throwing it at the window. The confusion he had been suffering from was beginning to morph into rage. What was he supposed to do now? Everywhere he turned, his life was falling apart.

His deep thought was interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

_Dammit,_ he thought. There is only one person that would knock like that. "Come in" he spoke sternly. After hesitating a bit, Jugo stepped through the door.

"Do you have a moment?" The fiery mane lowered as the younger man nodded in reply, slowly shutting the door behind him. "About yesterday," he began but was interrupted.

"That was nothing." Sasuke quipped and sat up defensively. His tone was more aggressive than he would've liked.

"Really?"

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes shifted towards the ground.

"It didn't seem like nothing…"

"It was… I'm just in a weird place right now…" He didn't say it, but Jugo knew Sasuke was sorry. Jugo stared at the onyx eyes pitifully before approaching the bed.

"May I?" After receiving a slight, hesitant nod, he sat beside Sasuke at the foot of the bed. "I can't imagine any of the things you're going through right now. I've never even had a family to begin with… But I _do _know how hard it is to face things alone… And the thing is, Sasuke, you're not alone, yet you act like you are." He leaned forward, trying to coax acknowledgement.

"Why the hell do you care?" He was tired of the whirlwind of emotions he associated with this man. He just wanted it all to disappear.

"You're right. This is none of my business. At least, it wasn't until yesterday, when you kissed me." Sasuke cringed at the thought. He remembered Jugo's taste, his smell, his warmth, how good it felt.

"I told you. That was _nothing_." Sasuke spoke through gnarling teeth.

"Who are you lying to, Sasuke? Because I'm not buying it." He remained hunched over, searching for an answer.

"Dammit, Jugo!" Sasuke rose, pushing the man back. "You're making this difficult!" Sasuke was now standing a few steps away from the bed, wanting to bring harm to the patient eyes before him. Jugo did nothing but return a pitiful stare. Eventually, he let out a slight sigh before he stood up.

"Are you going to push me away forever, then?" He took small steps towards the unpredictable mess that he recognised as Sasuke. As he approached, he lifted his hands to greet Sasuke's arms. The shorter man couldn't maintain his anger in front of such a peaceful man.

He recognized in that moment exactly what it was he loved about Jugo. There simply was no one else. Sasuke had never appreciated anyone in this way. There were no words that could enhance or depreciate what they had. They simply _were_. They needed each other and Jugo never had to speak those words at the river, Sasuke already knew. He knew that the only thing that would soothe his heartache was this man.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, the decision wasn't that simple. His heart was torn between what felt right and what _was_ right. One relief would only lead to another sorrow.

_How am I supposed to do this?_

Unable to cope with his racing mind, he let go of his defensive position and let his shoulders fall. His head hung low and he lightly touched his forehead to the taller man's warm chest. Soft lids trembled over obsidian eyes. Jugo held Sasuke in his arms delicately and neither spoke a word.

**AN** I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long! More next chapter about Sasuke's personal dilemma. Tell me what you think!


End file.
